Average day in Cinos's life
An average day in the world of Cinos The Hedgehog Disclaimer: ''Hello everyone, it's PuncherHedgehog. I have decided to write a small story while working on my article to pass the time. It will include my other OC's that you are not familiar with yet, but it will include the original sonic characters you all know and love. Anyways, please enjoy this little story. All credit for Sonic and other original characters in the story is given to SEGA. I do not own Sonic and his friends. 'Characters: ''Cinos the Hedgehog'' ''Puncher the Hedgehog'' ''Yui the Hedgehog'' ''Slate the Fox'' ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' ''Miles "Tails" Prower'' ''Knuckles the Echidna'' ''Amy Rose'' ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Place: Mobotroplis City Time: 13:24 Location: Mobo Cafe Cinos, a phantom host, was relaxing at the cafe with his siblings, Puncher, a tailed werewolf host, and Yui, a spiritual warrior host. They had coffee at the Mobo Cafe everyday when they were itching to get out of the house. That changed suddenly when Eggman attacked the city with his robot army. "MWHAHAHAHA! Fall and bow down to the Eggman Empire!", he yelled. The siblings noticed but continued to drink their coffee. The reason they act like this is because they can end it by just sitting there. That's because Cinos and Puncher can move at speeds invisible to every eye except eachothers'. Sonic and his friends come in and save the day. Then notices the siblings. "You guys just watched?", Sonic asked. "Of course we did, he's entertaining.", Cinos replied. "I would've just thrown him into space and let him die.", Puncher nodded in. "Can I ever have coffee in peace?!", Yui yelled. Then their spirits started to talk to them in their subconsious. ''"Cinos, why that attitude?" Auanos the Phantom asked.'' "Because that's how I am, Auanos.", Cinos replied to the collosal phanton ''"Puncher, I was bored and I wanted to blast him with my Werewolf Bomb!" Yin the Nine Tailed Werewolf roared.'' "Yin, can we argue later?", Puncher said back to the giant wolf. ''"That's my girl! Just not caring about what happened and focused on coffee!", Asura the Warrior screamed in excitement.'' "Asura come on now, are you hyper again?!", Yui yelled back at the giant female warrior. "What's going on here?", said a dark voice, everyone looked behind them and saw Shadow, he was watching the whole time. "Why did they just sit there?", Shadow asked angrily. Pucher was already in Shadow's face before he even started his question. "You wanna know why? It's because we are too overpowered for Eggman. Where's the excitement in that?", Puncher backed away, leaving Shadow shaken up becuase Puncher actually put horrifying images in Shadow's head. Tails and Knuckles came in and noticed Shadow shaking. "Did ya scare him?", Knuckles asked. "Yup", Puncher replied. "Geez wasn't that too far?" Tails asked. "Of course it wasn't", Cinos answered. "He was asking for it". Amy then came in and jumped onto Yui because Amy thought Yui was Sonic because she has blue hair like Sonic. "You're all mine now, Sonic!", Amy yelled cheerfully.'' "Throw that bitch off damnit!", Asura yelled. Yui yelled "ARE YOU BLIND, AMY?!". That caused Amy to look at her and she jumped away. "Sorry, Yui!", Amy said in worry. Yui sighed and calmed down. Ten minutes later, Slate came in. "What's up?", he asked. Everyone replied "Nothing much really." Then Slate mentioned to the siblings "Well guys apparently there's another group of spirits roaming wild everywhere. They're apparently Wornka the Water Phanton, Sonbi the Three Tailed Wolf of Water, and Sanya the Water-Edged Warrior.", "Already done", Cinos replied. Slate looked at the updated reports and laughed "Guess I'm too slow!" Everyone laughed. "Well at least you fly faster than Tails", Yui said laughing. "Hey! That's not funny!" Tails yelled. "Tails buddy calm down", Sonic said to his two tailed friend. Everyone eventually went back home after it got boring, but not before kicking Eggman's ass again, but somewhere outside of the city, something more evil was studying the mobians. "Heheheh... I will get those 3 hedgehogs and harness their incredible power. The ones they call Cinos, Puncher, and Yui...." The mysterious figure then laughed evily before chokingfrom all the laughter. '''''A mesage from PuncherHedgehog: I will be writing articles for the other OCs that were introduced in this story, but that will have to wait for a while, but for now, this is the end of the story. The end! Category:Stories